


Untitled

by Spades



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elrond is Older than Thranduil, Gen, Grief, M/M, Sauron is defeated the first time, Starting when Thranduil's a wee elfling, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, messing with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil barely came up to Elrond's waist when the Elven prince first met the lord, standing next to his father's throne with straight shoulders and a cold expression ass he locked eyes with the peredhil. His eyes were darker than his own, just like his dark hair and he firmly decided that he looked nothing like the Elves from Rivendale that he had met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoulder High

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if this will ever be finished.

Thranduil barely came up to Elrond's waist when the Elven prince first met the lord, standing next to his father's throne with straight shoulders and a cold expression ass he locked eyes with the peredhil. His eyes were darker than his own, just like his dark hair and he firmly decided that he looked nothing like the Elves from Rivendale that he had met before. Thranduil supposed that it was due to the blood of man that lingered in his veins that made him look not as sharp edged as those of pure standards, nor did it make him look as soft. Rougher, harsher, but still somehow kind.

It had intrigued him, the make of this elf, the way he appeared so sturdy and strong, shoulder's set in a proud, yet not defiant way to his father, the king. The Lord's words were lost on him however, as nice as they sounded to his ears, forcing his stiff shoulders to go lax and gaze become a little less critical of the way he presented himself, and instead he focused more on the armor he wore and the curve of his smile as he caught the young prince's eye with a nod.

Lord Elrond was strange to Thranduil, new, he had never once seen someone quite like him and he had known instantly that his stay with them would be one of interest.


	2. Lessons

“Straighter,” Elrond told him, forcing the youth to snort and only spite him by becoming more lax as he drew tight the string, released and missed all together.

Thranduil would not be so easily taught, the little elf had decided immediately after realizing why the Lord of Rivendale was staying in Greenwood, it was to make things a slight more interesting. As it stood, Elrond's patience was more than he had anticipated. Grey eyes glanced from the target, to the supposed teacher whom seemed not frustrated, just exasperated at his lack of cooperation as if he knew the game he was playing.

That would simply not do at all.

He straightened himself, showing that he had indeed been listening while the lord humored his attempts at annoying him and pulled the bow taut, aimed and released the arrow, sending it flying at the target. A hit, though not as perfect as he would have wished it to be. Thranduil glanced up toward the man, who seemed to just laugh softly as he shook his head in mirth and reach out to put a gentle hand on his head. “I had assumed this was the case,” Elrond said, removing the hand from the crown of his head and pointed back toward the target. “You would do well to quell your urge to purposely fail, as I only have so much time and your father would be disappointed should I fail at _my_ task.”

The Prince sneered at the man, disliking the way he so easily saw through his game and instead offered up the implication that he wouldn't always be able to play his game as he would need to return to his home. “As you wish,” he curtly told him, drawing himself fully into the task ahead.


End file.
